


Masterplay

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Begging, Collars, Facials, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hiroto is a rockstar while his boyfriend Shou is a regular 9 to 5. Shou reminds Hiroto who owns him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'possession/collars' square of my bingo card

When one had a normal 9 to 5 job with a boyfriend who was a rockstar, one tended to develop a rather unique sleep schedule. Tonight was one of those nights, Shou took a nap as soon as he walked in to be woken by Hiroto returning a few hours later. Hiroto was starting a tour tomorrow and the two fully intended to make the most of every precious moment together.

"Hello love" Shou blinked awake with Hiroto's eyes looking down on him.

"Hi" Hiroto smiled "You looked so beautiful sleeping I almost didn't want to wake you"

Shou let out a shy giggle.

"I wish I didn't have to go on this dumb tour" Hiroto pouted "I'll miss coming home to you so much, every part of me belongs to you"

Shou ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair "You love what you do though, don't you?" Hiroto nodded "And I'm so proud of you. I see you so successful and think 'That's my love. I own him.'"

"You always own me Shou" smiled Hiroto.

Now, Shou had had an idea long ago that he had been nervous to bring up before but now seemed a perfect opportunity.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Of course" Hiroto replied "I would never even want to belong to anyone else"

Shou leaned over and extracted an object from the draw which he held up. A collar. "Will you wear this?"

Hiroto blinked.

"So that even when we're miles apart, even when all those girls scream for you, you know you'll be coming home to me and me alone"

Hiroto looked at Shou then slowly turned around so Shou could put it on "Do it Shou. Make me yours."

In a way, this felt even more intimate than the first time they had sex, Hiroto totally willing to give himself to Shou alone.

Shou fastened the strap around his boyfriend's neck. "There. Everytime I look at you and see this, I'll know you're mine, that no one else can touch my property"

"And everytime I feel this press against my skin, I'll know I'm coming home to you, that I'm yours to do with what you will" Hiroto clasped his boyfriend's hand.

"Now, let's see what inventive uses we can find for that before you leave" Shou grinned wickedly.

Hiroto giggled mischievously before bringing his lips to Shou's.

***

Hiroto's first show was in Tokyo without even any time to go home before heading to Sapporo. Of course, Shou was at the Tokyo show, supporting his beloved. His best friend Tora was with him, his boyfriend, Saga, was also in the band. As the lights went down and the attention of everyone turned to the stage, Shou noted Hiroto was wearing his collar, a faithful pet eventually returning to his loving master.

"Is that a collar on Hiroto?" Tora turned to Shou who nodded "Did you give him it?" another nod "So he's yours then."

On stage, Hiroto could feel the collar as though it had some power. Even though it was impossible to pick Shou out of the crowd, he could feel him, knew who's arms he belonged in, who was awaiting his return. Wearing the collar was a pretty powerful thing in itself, allowing Shou to own him, treat him as he pleased. Making Shou anticipate his return.

***

This night seemed to never end. It felt like the band was being called for encore after encore. After grabbing his bags and making a mad dash, traffic seemed to be taking forever. Running through he station, it felt like everyone ahead of him as deliberately moving as slow as possible and all his cries of "sumimasen!" fell on deaf ears.

When he was finally on the shinkansen, things didn't get any better, the wonderful Japanese rail system would of course fail on the night it mattered most.

Things didn't improve in Tokyo. It felt like the whole damn city wanted a cab that night when cabs were scarce.

Finally he reached their apartment building (after an age of crawling through traffic) Even the elevator seemed to be determined to go as slow as possible. At the door, it felt like the lock was turning slower than usual.

Finally, Hiroto burst through the door of the bedroom to see Shou asleep. Hiroto had a brief urge to wake him up before sighing sadly and fingering his collar "You KNEW I was coming home to you tonight" he pouted.

Hiroto awoke to a rush of cold air. Immediately, he noticed something was wrong; he couldn't move his arms or legs. Inspection told him he was spread open and tied to all four bedposts. Also, he was completely naked. While he was lying completely helpless, Shou walked in bearing a sultry expression. As the younger watched, Shou began to undress himself, caressing his own chest.

"You want to touch, don't you?" Shou purred.

"Yes" breathed Hiroto.

"And who decides if you can touch?" prompted Shou.

"You do" answered Hiroto.

"That's right my pet, I do" purred Shou, sitting on the edge of the bed "And right now, I think I'll do this" He began to run his hands up Hiroto's legs and lightly caress his inner thighs.

"Please" Hiroto breathed.

"You want me to touch your cock?" asked Shou.

Hiroto nodded.

"I decide when to do that" Shou reminded.

"I know you do, master. Please" Hiroto panted.

Ever so slowly, Shou began to move his hand towards the desired destination. When he finally arrived, instead of wrapping his whole hand around, he ran one finger along, tracing the vein. He ran his finger along the slit at the top and delighted as Hiroto bucked his hips up. His hand wandered down to play with Hiroto's balls and he grinned inwardly at Hiroto's sharp intake of breath.

Finally, he wrapped his hand around and began to move as Hiroto bucked his hips.

"Shou!" he moaned as he felt the hand move.

Just as his body tensed, Shou pulled his hand away. 

Hiroto's breathing sped up "Shou...what are you-?"

Shou moved up and flicked Hiroto's collar, snapping the leather against his neck "Why do you wear this?" he asked.

Because I'm yours master" replied Hiroto.

"Good pet" said Shou "You're mine. I decide when you feel pleasure" 

Hiroto whimpered and nodded.

"Right now I think you should suck my cock. You like doing that, don't you?"

Hiroto nodded enthusiastically "Please master, please let me make you feel good"

"Since you're such a good little pet" Shou straddled Hiroto's head and his cock touched Hiroto's lips.

Hiroto opened his mouth and Shou thrust his hips downwards. He grabbed a handful of Hiroto's hair and helped him move his head. This position was a lot harder to maneuver but the rough treatment Shou was giving to reach his orgasm made Hiroto's own neglected nether regions twitch with interest.

Hiroto licked the slit and gave a fast series of little suckles to the head. He closed his eyes and sighed in bliss, savouring every delicious moment of this wonderful thing in his mouth. Hiroto always loved sucking on Shou.

Shou moaned loudly, reluctantly drawing back from Hiroto's eager mouth. As he rubbed himself to completion, he cried out, his seed spilling over Hiroto's face.

"If anyone could see you right now, they'd know you're mine" growled Shou, as Hiroto's tongue lapped up what he could reach “You love being covered in my come”

Hiroto nodded happily "All yours master"

"And now for my good pet" Shou grinned,, moving down. his tongue flicked out and lightly touched the head of Hiroto's cock as his hand moved on it. 

He gently licked again as his fingers caressed Hiroto's balls. Hiroto bucked his hips wildly, calling Shou's name. Again, as his body tensed, Shou moved away.

"Shou~" Hiroto whined, his heart pounding.

He was a sight for sore eyes, his skin flushed, his cock throbbing from being denied.

"I changed my mind" Shou purred in a voice like silk "I want to hear you beg"

"Please master! Please make me come!" Hiroto raised his hips.

"And how do you want me to do that?" asked Shou.

"I want you to suck my cock" pleaded Hiroto "I want to feel your tongue licking me until I shudder and pant. I want to call out your name while I feel you give me pleasure"

"What do you say?"

"Please master!"

"Alright, since you begged so nicely like a good little pet."

Shou lowered his head and opened his mouth to take Hiroto in.

By this point, every touch felt like fireworks in Hiroto's soul. Every flick of Shou's tongue made him shiver. This time, when Hiroto's body tensed, Shou pulled his head back but brought his hand down to stroke until Hiroto came on his face. 

Hiroto shouted as he released, all the more intense for the previous denials. The come seemed to flow and flow. When he thought he was spent, another flick of Shou's wrist would prove him wrong as his euphoria continued.

Finally, his cock was empty and Shou moved up to lie beside Hiroto and snuggle.

"I'm yours too you know" he smiled as he untied the ropes that had restrained his lover.

"I know" Hiroto smiled back.

"Did you enjoy that?" Shou put his arms around Hiroto.

"I did" Hiroto nuzzled his boyfriend so that what was on their faces became one.

They both knew they would eventually have to clean up but now was a moment for snuggling.


End file.
